Split
by batmia
Summary: 22 year old college grad Samantha McHenry is, quite simply, a mutant. Although she may not seem like it, she may be as, if not more dangerous as Jean Grey. She has the power of telepathy and can possess bodies and minds. When a war between one mutant clan and hers, her crush on Charles Xavier may get in the way more than anything else.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is an Xmen Fanfiction, in case you didn't know. Just a few points need to be made;

This takes place during Apocalypse.

Samantha basically replaces Moira.

Charles is twenty three so Samantha is in a goodage range to have a crush on him.

Everyone is played by their actors, and Shailene Woodley plays as Samantha.

Enjoy!


	2. Nightmare

I saw fire. I saw death. I saw the ultimate destruction of humanity. I saw the death of Proffesor CharlesXavier. I was responsible for all of it.

A mutant had attacked him... from the inside. Apocalypse had gotten inside my love'shead and killed him.I tried to save him, but I was too late. Apocalypsestabbed him right in the heart of his head, andI could feel the pain

in my heart when it happened.

Now I have to livewith that guilt of not being able to save him, I couldhear voices in my head saying "You could have saved him". "Why didn't you do more?" "He trusted you!"

My eyes flew open, and there was something... someone pressing their lips against mine. My vision cleared, and I recognized the man as Charles. _Charles Xavier, my love, was kissing me. s._ All

distractions were free from my mind. I felt as if I were pulled away, and blusheda little.

"Sorry about that.", he said in his gorgeous English accent. "I couldn't get you to wake up, so I had to do it somehow. Also, you were... ah... screaming and crying in your sleep."I felt my entire body heat with embarrassment.

"What did you see in your dream?", Charles asked quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mom to him. He placed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes.I showed him small clips; Apocalypse, the fire, everyone dead, his

corpse in my arms as I screamed and cried. His eyes opened abruptly, fear and sympathy in them.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl.", he cooed as he opened his arms. I placed myself in them as I cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to see something like that. And... I had no idea you cared about me that way." My breath hitched as I opened my

eyes. I looked up at him as I blushed violently. Charles chuckled lightly, and held me tighter.

I wrappedmy arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him so that I was sitting in his lap on his wheelchair. My fingers touched his brown wavy hair, and I heard him mumble, "Mmm, don't touch my hair, Samantha." I laughed, and nestled

my head onhis chest.

"Professor?" I jumped out of Charles'lap as he straightened his tie. Hank stood in the doorway, surprised that I was cuddling with the professor. I briefly glanced at Charles, and he was bright red. "Yes, what is it, Hank?", Charles squeaked.

Hank smirked. "It's Jean. Something's wrong with her."

Charles sighedand directed his wheelchair towards Hank. He turned around and smiled at me before he closed the door. And at no other moment in my life have I been so in love.


	3. His Class

I'm very sure that no one has had a class as awkward as Professor Xavier's that day. His eyes met mine as I took my seat, then mine darted down in embarrassment. Did I hope that he would smile at me? Yes, yes I did. And I was right. He smiledat

me, that handsome grin that I had fallen for.

Charles' class was by far the slowest of the day. He kept nervously glancing at me and fidgeting his hands. After a while, I couldn't takeit anymore.

"Sir, may I use the bathroom?", I asked anxiously. His mouth gaped for a moment, then he nodded hesitantly. I dashed out the door and sped to the bathroom. Not because I actually had to use it, but because I needed a breather.

"して.", I swore in Japanese (Charles finds it attractive when girls know several languages. Don't ask me how I know.). I grippedonto the sink tightly and looked in the mirror. Could he ever love a face like mine? Ah, remains to be seen.

After a couple minutes of pep talking and staring aimlessly in the mirror, I finally gathered the courage to return to Charles' class. He gave me a small smile when I entered the class, then returned to the lesson.

As I took my seat, I felt a kick against my chair. I turned around to see Todd smirking. "So, you and Xavier, huh?", he said. "He'd never love you, he'll break your heart..." "No!", I screamed as I stood up and pulled my arm back to punch him. As I thrustmy  
fist forward, he put his hand

forward and stopped my fist.

His fingers began to smoke, and his hand turned red from the heat. Todd winced and gritted his teeth in pain. "C'mon, Sammy, you don't want to be the girl that kill everything she touches, do you?"

Memories flooded back. All those people... Friends, family... mutant's...


End file.
